


One Shots, Mini Series and Imagines - CHRISTMAS EDITION

by ArtemisRising



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRising/pseuds/ArtemisRising
Summary: Festive Avengers Stories for your holiday reading!!





	1. Chapter 1

The radio was humming lightly in the background as you busied yourself, straightening up every inch of the apartment. Bucky was due home any minute from hanging out with Steve. Normally you would have joined them, but this was Bucky’s last Christmas before being drafted in a few weeks.   
  
You had carefully curled your hair and put on the red dress that Buck had bought for you to wear last year, although you never got a chance to wear it as you both were too busy with other activities that didn't require clothing.  
  
The clock had struck 5 in the afternoon and the sky had already turned pitch black, dotted with bright white stars. You continued to move around the living room, lighting almost 50 candles to cast a warm, comforting light around your Brooklyn apartment. It was the first Christmas that you had managed to pull Bucky away from his parents and have him all to yourself so there was no denying that you were excited.   
  
You double checked the turkey and vegetables in the oven, which would only take another few minutes by your estimate so you simply sat down on the carpet in front of the Christmas tree, nervously rearranging some of the ornaments and triple checking that the present for your boyfriend was still there wrapped in its brown paper with red ribbon.   
  
There was a soft click from the front door and you turned to see your favourite person in the world in the open doorway, that trademark smirk on his handsome face.   
“Well there’s my favourite girl” he said affectionately, causing you to get up and fly into his arms. They wound tightly around your small frame you smirked as you heard him sniff the top of your head. He’d been doing that a lot lately, as if trying to commit more and more of you to memory.  
   
“Merry Christmas, James” you murmured into his dress uniform and you felt his arms tighten around you. You rarely called him James, only in your most vulnerable moments.   
  
“Merry Christmas, (Y/N)” Bucky replied, kissing the top of your head. “Dinner smells wonderful” he said, pulling away to plant a tender kiss on your lips.  
  
“You go wash up, I’ll serve dinner” you said, kissing him quickly before hurrying into the kitchen.   
  


* * *

 

  
“I’m going to miss your cooking” Bucky sighed contentedly, loosening his khaki green tie and leaning back contentedly on his chair.  
  
“I’m just going to miss you” you replied sadly and Bucky looked at you sympathetically.  
  
“Please don’t start this again” he murmured. “It’s Christmas”  
  
“Fine” you said pointedly, before relaxing back into the chair, letting your anger go. “Do you want to go open presents?” you offered and Bucky grinned, racing out of his chair to sit in front of the tree like a toddler. You smiled fondly and walked over, sitting down next to him.  
  
“You go first” Bucky said, nudging you with his shoulder. You obliged, reaching under the tree to pull out the small parcel.  
  
“It’s not much” you said as you handed it to him “I wasn’t sure what you’d be able to take with you” Bucky pulled off the wrapping paper and found a soft leather box. His brow furrowed slightly in curiosity as he flipped up the lid.   
  
“Doll” he said softly as he pulled out the pocket watch. The gold filigree intricately swirled on the front of the watch and and pressed the top button and the front case flipped open. On one side was a simple watch face, and set carefully into the other side was a photo of the two of you. Steve had taken it at Coney Island last summer, the two of you were standing on the pier, wind blowing your hair in all directions as you beamed out of the photo.   
  
You looked over at Bucky and saw a few tears track down his face.   
  
“I just don’t want you to forget me” you whispered, tucking your hands into your lap. Bucky looked up, eyes shining.  
  
“I could never forget you, sweetheart” he murmured, leaning over to give me a soft kiss. “And...so **you** don't forget  **me** ” he started before twisting to pull something out of his pocket.   
  
Your heart stammered in your chest when you registered that it was a small jewellery box. Still sitting on the floor, the warm light from all the candles sending orange light around the room, Bucky opened the lid. Sitting on a bed of velvet was a simple gold band with a small brilliant cut diamond in the centre. “I know it’s not much” he murmured, pulling it out and holding it carefully between his index finger and his thumb. “But I love you so much and I swear on my life I’ll make you my wife the second I get home if you say yes to my next question” he said, a nervous smile on his chiselled face. You laughed quietly, tears welling up in your eyes. “(Y/N) (M/N) (L/N), love of my life, will you marry me?”  
  
“Of course” you murmured and Bucky beamed before sliding the ring onto your finger. You threw your arms around his neck, hugging the life out of him. “Please come home to me” you whispered into his neck, tears flowing down your cheeks, dampening his shirt.  
  
“I never break a promise”  he replied, holding you tightly to his chest before kissing you softly.   
  
Sitting there, in your cosy living room, engaged to the love of your life, it never even crossed your mind that you would never become Mrs James Barnes.   
  
Some promises are made to be broken.


	2. Christmas Confessions - TS x R

No expense was spared for Tony’s ‘Winter Wonderland’ Christmas Party. You walked through the main foyer of the Avengers Tower and boy was it a sight to see.

Swarovski crystals dangled from the ceiling, twinkling above your head like frozen rain droplets. More strands of crystals were wrapped around the supporting pillars of the building. LED lights had been set up in the floor to throw blue and white light around the room.  
  
“What do you think?” came a loud voice from behind you over the din of the crowd and thumping music. You turned to see none other than Tony Stark standing in front of you wearing a handsome black suit and matching tie. “I think it’s rather marvellous if I do say so myself” he said smugly. You regarded the room critically before turning back to him. You shrugged indifferently, throwing your curled hair over your shoulder.   
  
“It’s okay”   
  
Tony’s eyes bulged slightly in surprise before he grasped your hands and lead you through the throng of people.   
  
“Did you see the tree yet? All of the snowflakes are had cut from diamonds imported from South Africa” he boasted and you had to admit the tree looked luxurious, but there was no soul to the tree. No warmth, no feeling of genuine festivity.   
  
“It’s alright” you said indifferently, looking over your shoulder to see if any of your team mates were there and could pull you away from this clearly over excited Stark.  
  
“What is wrong with you?!” he asked incredulously, brown eyes wide in disbelief.   
  
“Nothing. Why are your iron panties in a twist?” you shot back, a smirk twisting your mouth. But the witty Stark you knew wasn’t there tonight. Tony sighed heavily and shook his head.  
  
“I give up” he murmured before stalking off into the crowd, leaving you by yourself next to the sparkling Christmas Tree.

 

* * *

  
Hours later you were standing out on the balcony with Thor, both of you merrily sipping champagne. Laugher peeled from both of your mouths when you heard the glass balcony door swing open. Tony walked out slowly, hands stuffed deep into his pockets. Surprising you, Thor made an inelegant excuse to exit, leaving you stranded on the chilly balcony with your PMSing team mate.

“So, do you want to tell me what’s got you all bent out of shape or shall I start guessing?” you asked, leaning up against the stone railing.   
  
There was a long pause as he walked closer to you, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.   
  
“You don’t like the party” he murmured, keeping his eyes on the floor.   
  
“I never said that” you replied, taken aback at how upset he sounded.   
  
“It was written all over your face” he continued to sulk. Tony came to stand next to you at the railing, looking out onto the bustling New York traffic. “I did this all for you, you know” he exclaimed, turning to look at you. “You always go on about loving winter and Christmas. I don’t really give two shits about this - I was just trying to impress you”  
  
“You thought spending idiotic amounts of money is going to impress me? Wow, how shallow do you think I am, Tony?” you asked indignantly, folding your arms over your silver embellished dress.  
  
“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” he shouted back, red frustration rising up his neck.   
  
“Then tell me what you mean and stop insulting me just because I don’t go all goo-goo eyed over some sparkles like your bimbos do” you retorted.

Tony started at you, and for a split second you thought he was going to hit you, but you were quickly proven wrong when he grabbed your waist and crushed his lips against yours. Instinctively your hands went to his neck before snaking into his hair as you kissed him back with equal vigour. Tony moaned quietly, pulling you tighter against him.  
  
“That” he said between kisses “is what - I was trying - to tell you”  
  
“I got that - now shut up and kiss me” and that boy not need to be told twice.


	3. A Simple Wish - SM x R

The Chinese food left over on the kitchen table had gone cold a long time ago. No Christmas lights decorated the apartment, no tinsel and no tree. You’d gone to pull the decorations out of their box in the hall cupboard, but it had hurt too much to be reminded that Sam wouldn’t be home this year.  
  
Your laptop sat on the coffee table, and while you tried to watch ‘Miracle on 34th Street’ that was playing quietly on the TV, but you found your gaze constantly drifted to Skype that was sitting open on the screen.   
  
2 hours you’d been waiting for something. Anything. A noise, a text message. 

Anything. 

You were beginning to lose hope. While you knew Sam’s job meant unpredictable contact, he’d promised to talk to you on Christmas Day. There wasn’t much time left before it became Boxing day and you were beginning to panic. Had something happened to him? Had he been stranded on a mission again?  
  
A loud ringtone sounded, pulling you out of your panic. You looked at your computer to see that Skype had come to life and was singing with an incoming call. You moved so quickly you nearly pushed the computer off the coffee table with your force.   
The call opened up and after a few seconds of static your boyfriend’s tired, dusty face came into focus.  
  
“Hey, baby” he sighed slightly breathlessly. “sorry I’m late. Mission went a it longer”  
  
“Just tell me I you weren’t in mortal peril” you joked, pulling your knees up to your chest and wrapping a blanket comfortingly around your shoulders.  
  
“Unfortunately I can’t today” he joked back, but you could hear there edge to his voice that told you he was telling the truth. “How was your Christmas?”  
  
“Good, you know, sat on the couch, ate Chinese food and wished you were here” you reeled off casually with a shrug of your shoulders. Sam looked at you, disappointment evident on his face.  
  
“I thought we talked about this. You moping at home is only going to make it worse”  
  
“And going out and seeing other happy people is supposed to make me miss you less?” you snapped back and he sighed, disappointed.  
  
“I’ll be home in a few weeks, think you can hang out until then?”  
  
“I’ll give it a shot” you teased and he smiled briefly. There was a long pause and in the distance you could hear army sergeants yelling in the background. “I miss you” you murmured and his face fell into sadness.  
  
“I know, (Y/N). I miss you so much” A loud siren rang in the background and Sam turned in his seat. “I’ve gotta go baby, that’s the emergency call. I love you. Happy Christmas”   
  
You opened your mouth to reply but the screen went black in front of your eyes. You sighed heavily, feeling tears prickle behind your eyelids.  
  
“It’s not a happy Christmas without you”


	4. Mistletoe - Hulk x R

The radio beside the bath was lit up, soft Christmas carols pouring through the speakers. The tub was full of pale pink water thanks to a Lush bath bomb that Wanda had given you in a gift set for your birthday a few months ago. The hot water was working its magic on your tired muscles, and you felt yourself nodding off when you were awoken by a knock at the door.  
  
“Honey? How did Christmas shopping go?” Bruce asked, poking his head around the corner.

You raised your eyebrows and looked at him incredulously.  
  
“How did it go?” you asked, voice terrifyingly even. “I’ll tell you how it went. First - some asshole in a minivan nearly killed me trying to snake my parking spot. Then, after driving for 20 minutes, I managed to find one and braved the goddamned snow storm to get into the mall. Someone with a pram and three screaming children knocked me over without even saying sorry” you ranted off, feeling your heart rate accelerate in anger all over again. “So now I have a massive bruise on my leg” you grumbled, pulling the injured leg out of the water to show your boyfriend. “And then it took me 3 hours to get everything I needed because the lines were so long, another 30 minutes to get out of the car park and an hour and a half to get home in peak hour traffic” you finished dramatically, splashing your hands aimlessly in the bubbles.  
Bruce just stared at you, brown eyes soft and sympathetic. He got up off the floor and left the room. Your heart sunk a little bit and you went back to aimlessly dragging your hands through the coloured water.   
  
The door creaked again and you looked up to see Bruce coming in through the doorway. He knelt down next to the tub before holding something up above your head. You looked up and instantly recognised the white berries and green leaves of the mistletoe plant that had previously been hanging on top of your Christmas tree.   
A giggle escaped your lips as Bruce lent in and puckered his lips comically. A warm smile graced your lips as you leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.  
  
“That’s much better” Bruce murmured, taking your wet hand in his. “Now how about I join you?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He didn’t even wait for a response before ripping off his clothes and jumping into the pink water with his favourite person.


	5. Ice Skates - PM x R

The Tower was in absolute chaos. Tony was flying around in his suit trying to round up Clint and and Natasha who had commandeered the marshmallows he’d bought for smores that night.   
  
“Sir, Miss Romanoff is hiding with Mr Barton in the air vents” JARVIS said loudly above all the shouting and you sighed heavily as you tried to read your book. There was a whoosh of wind, a silver blur and Pietro suddenly came to a stop in front of you, eyebrows creased in annoyance.  
  
“Do you vhant to get out of here?” he asked heavily, looking around in disgust at the childish antics of Stark. “I can barely hear myzelf think”  
  
Looking up from the pages you raised an eyebrow at his suggestion. There was a loud bang and JARVIS’ voice rang out through the living room again.  
  
“Sir, it appears that the bathroom has caught fire”  
  
Throwing your book down onto the coffee table you got to your feet and grinned up at him.  
  
“I know somewhere we can go”  
  


* * *

 

  
The sky was a steel grey, threatening to pour down with rain but so far you and Pietro had been lucky. Despite his insistence that walking was unnecessary, you’d made your way on foot through the streets and down to Central Park.  
  
“So, vhat are ve doing here?” Pietro asked, hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his black coat.  
  
“We, my dear friend, are going ice skating” you beamed, but Pietro looked at you, confused. “You do know what ice skating is, right?” you asked, uncertain.   
  
“Do you think I lived under a rock?” he asked incredulously, a slight smirk on his handsome face. “I just don’t understand why you’re so excited”  
  
You rolled your eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling his towards the ice rink.  
  
“It’s fun, Pietro. It’s a New York Christmas tradition”  
  
“Alright, alright” he sighed in fake desperation. “Let’s get some skates”

  
15 minutes later your feet were tightly laced into the rented boots and you were shakily making your way out onto the ice. Pietro was behind you, and you couldn’t help but notice that some of the colour had drained from his face.  
  
“Come on, slow poke” you teased, gliding slightly uneasily on the smooth icy surface. His face twisted into one of determination and he pushed himself onto the ice. The blades of his skates skittered uneasily on the ice but he didn’t lose his footing. You couldn’t help but smile softly as he held his arms out to the side, looking like a rather strange silver bird.  
  
“Zhis is not so bad” he shrugged, slowly moving his feet in time to propel himself closer to you near the centre of the ice. A confident smile blossomed on his face and he ran a hand dramatically through his hair. “Bet I can beat you around zhe rink” he challenged and before you could reply he took off. He found his footing quickly, and you watched from behind but started chuckling when his trademark silver and blue blur started to appear.   
  
Ever the cocky bastard, Pietro picked up his speed and for a split second you thought he was going to make it but the speed was too much for the skates and his feet collapsed underneath him, sending the silver haired Avenger flying across the ice.  
He groaned loudly, trying to get to his feet again but slipping over on the frozen rink. You skated over slowly, making sure you didn’t follow the same path.  
  
“You alright there, bud?” you asked, holding out a hand. Pietro’s face was flushed pink with embarrassment and together you worked to get him back on his feet.   
  
“Can we go get a hot chocolate?” he asked quietly, digging at the smooth rink with the tip of his shake. You smiled sympathetically before rubbing the top of his head affectionately.  
  
“Sure. Come on, Road Runner” he smiled sheepishly and linked his arm with yours, letting you pull him off the ice and to the safety of solid land. 


	6. Santa Baby - LL x R

The tree in the Avengers Tower was covered in red and gold decorations, red and gold tinsel with a solid gold star balanced on the top. Tony Stark really did spare no expense.

You had been in a very festive mood all day, insisting that FRIDAY play Christmas carols through the speaker system all day, much to certain members of the teams chagrin (Bucky had disappeared after 20 seconds of Mariah Carey’s  _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ ).   
  
Loki had been regarding you all day from his place on the couch as he read one of his favourite books. A green and white striped Santa hat was perched on your head, a gold bell jingling merrily at the tip.   
  
“Why do you care for Christmas so much?” he asked in his deep, velvety voice when he noticed you taking the mini Iron Man decorations off the tree and replacing them with candy canes.   
  
“How can you not?” you asked pointedly, rather at your wits end with the Asgardian God who had refused to participate at all over the last few days of festivities. “Everyone comes together, it’s freezing outside, warm inside. Everything is decorated to perfection and we all get to be together” you sighed happily, still placing more candy canes in the dark green branches of the 12 foot tree. Loki did not respond, although he watched you struggle to reach further up the tree where the higher density of tacky Iron man decorations were.   
  
With a flick of his hand you slowly started to rise off the ground. A surprised squeak left your mouth and your heart stammered, but turning around you could see a wispy golden light flowing from the mischievous God’s hand to surround you and you relaxed before letting the magic lift you higher into the air.   
  
Loki helped you remove all the tacky decorations and once the final mini-figure of Tony Stark had been swapped with a more festive treat you slowly began to descend.   
Your slippered feet touched down on the white tiles but you stiffened as you felt hands wrap themselves gently around your waist. Turning in their delicate embrace you realised it was Loki, but not as you had seen him only a second earlier. He was dressed in a red velvet Santa suit complete with white trim, gold buttons and a matching floppy hat. Loki smiled warmly down at you, blue eyes twinkling brightly against the red.   
  
“Merry Christmas, Loki” you said fondly as the magical illusion faded and he stood in front of you in his Miguardian clothes.  
  
“Ho Ho Ho” he chucked before pressing a soft kiss to your lips.


	7. Christmas Traditions - TO x R

“I still don’t understand it” Thor muttered to himself as he watched you fill the Avenger’s stockings in the living room.

Being Tony Stark’s personal shopper it was your responsibility to buy all of his presents for his team mates, with some guidance from your boss (you weren’t even going to question why he’d requested the Karma Sutra for Steve and magnetic handcuffs for Bucky).

Thor had heard you puttering about late at night and decided to find the cause of the noise. Deciding your ‘Midguardian traditions’ were much more intriguing than sleep he sat down on the couch and watched you intently.

“You allow a strange red man to enter your homes in the middle of the night, and he does not take anything, he simply leaves perfectly wrapped presents in stockings before flying back up the chimney?” he asked in his deep voice, a curious smile on his face. You chuckled quietly, putting the final present inside Wanda’s stocking. “And you decorate trees with lights and glass to please this red, large bellied god?”  
  
You laughed loudly before walking over to Thor and sitting down next to him.  
  
“Christmas isn’t really about that stuff” you explained, and he turned to face you fully, desperate not miss your explanation. “That stuff is just for kids. Christmas is about everyone getting together, eating, drinking and having a good time” Thor nodded, considering this notion.

“I like that much better than your ‘Santa Claws’” he said, using the ‘air bunnies’ that Clint had taught him a few weeks ago. “On Asgard there is a fabulous Yule time ball that marks the changing of the seasons, from autumn to winter” he said almost longingly, looking into you (E/C) eyes. “Every dignitary in Asgard is invited and the ballroom is covered in ancient crystals from Alfheim”  
  
“That sounds lovely” you sighed, almost envious. It made your quaint Christmas in your Brooklyn apartment seem very humble by comparison.   
There was a long pause as you both watched the lights twinkle in the trees.

“Would you like to see it?” Thor asked quietly, and you turned, eyes wide in shock.

“When is it winter on Asgard?” you managed to choke out and your saw the corner of his eyes twitch slightly. 

“In 3 of your Earth months”

“That’s a long time to wait” you said in mock disappointment, and Thor smirked.

“I guess I’ll just have to keep you occupied with various adventures until then” he murmured, leaning in slightly. With a cheeky smile you stood up and collected your bag from the floor of the living room. 

“Let me know what activities you think up of tomorrow” you quipped over your shoulder as you sauntered out of the living room, the blonde God’s eyes fixed on your back.  
Oh boy was he going to think of things for you to do together. 


	8. The Best Present - CB x R

The snow was falling thick and heavy on the streets of New York. The usual hustle and bustle of the taxis, busses, angry commuters and street performers had died away, leaving a serene silence over the city. Looking out the window of your apartment you looked out onto the snow covered trees of central park. Sighing to yourself you peered over your shoulder to the rather depressing sight of your living room. Being rather a fan of Christmas you had gone the whole nine yards. A 6 foot Christmas tree had been elegantly dressed in silver and gold decorations and tinsel with warm white lights glittering between the leaves. 2 red stocking hung from the mantle, each embroidered with its owners name. 

Under the glittering tree was a small pile of presents. All of them were wrapped in the same gold paper with red string decorating them.  
  
You walked away from the window and into the kitchen, deciding to drown your sorrows in a hot chocolate. You walked past the pile of presents that had been waiting there for the whole month that Clint had been away on a mission, and now on the 25th of December you’d lost all hope that he would be back before New Years. Spooning the chocolate powder into your favourite Christmas mug you turned to heat up some milk on the stove. Lost in the near midnight stillness you began to sing softly to yourself, Silent Night being the first song that came to mind.   
  
“Silent night. Holy night” you sang, head swaying slightly to the nonexistent rhythm. “All is calm. All is bright”  
  
“You get more beautiful every time I see you” came a familiar voice from the living room and you looked up, heart racing in shock to see your boyfriend of 3 years standing by the tree.   
  
“Clint” you breathed out, completely disregarding your milk and streaking across the room before throwing your arms around his neck. You felt him wince in your arms but you hugged him tighter.  
  
“Careful, darling” he chuckled, pulling away slightly. You moved back and finally took in his condition. You’d seen worse. A few cuts on his face and dark purple bruises were blooming on his tanned arms. “I’m sorry I missed Christmas” he murmured, gently running is thumb across your cheek. You shrugged casually, trying to keep your tears at bay.   
  
“It’s okay” you murmured tearfully and Clint smiled softly.  
  
“I don’t have a present for you though” he sighed, looking down at his dirty shoes.  
  
“ **You**  are the best Christmas present” you said firmly and he looked up, eyes gleaming. 

“Merry Christmas, (Y/N)” Clint said softly, leaning in to kiss you.

“Merry Christmas, Clint” you replied before pressing your lips to his. 


End file.
